


And the Yule

by anawesomeblossom



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: College, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Gen, Going Home, Post-Canon, does college qualify for the ptsd tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anawesomeblossom/pseuds/anawesomeblossom
Summary: Amanda and Val bicker and avoid all highways.





	And the Yule

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buddybloom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=buddybloom).



> This was for @buddybloom on Tumblr for the DDADDS Secret Santa, but I think that fell apart idk. I wrote this anyway, and I have parts of the next part or two in my head, but honestly I think this is probably dead where it stands. As-is, it is a nice little thing between Amanda and Val while Christmas vacation begins.

“You ready to go, kid?”

Hell yes.

At least, that was the sentiment even with all its bittersweet tones as Val leaned her head out the driver side window, cool as ever - as always. She had rolled up parallel to the sidewalk as Amanda stood with her bags and trusty camera. Another car rolled up behind her and honked, but that was for another student, another family. Like her, they were departing college for Christmas break, and, like her, they would be back before anyone was ready.

But this time was special.

..It was the last year they were going to go through this bullshit.

Amanda half-saluted in response with a wide grin on her face. “Are you kidding? I’ve been ready since summer!”

Raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow, Val made a vague motion with her perfectly lotioned hand before pointing her thumb with its perfectly manicured nail to the backseat. “Then what are you standing around like a dumbass for? Get in,” she sighed as if this (and not the two hour car ride they were about to endure) was going to be the most tortuous part of her day.

Beside her, as Amanda laughed with a yeah, yeah yeah, Girlfriend 5 laughed as well.

“Honey, don’t act like you weren’t like that, too, when you were in college.”

It was Amanda’s turn to pull a vaguely dramatic, tortuous sigh as she threw her bags into the trunk Val had popped before hopping into the backseat, right behind Girlfriend 5. 

Like the Val in college was that much different than the Val out of college, she figured. If anything, Val might have gotten a tad more enthusiastic about things since her long-estranged father was now a predictable part of her life. …At least, Amanda assumed so, not having the benefit of knowing Val while she was in college. I mean, it would make her excited, at least, but then again Amanda had the feeling she had always had a higher degree of excitability than Val.

She had enjoyed the past four years at college, and while she was excited to graduate in the spring, she was also nervous. Girlfriend 5’s words brought on thoughts of the implication that once she graduated, any sort of hopes and optimism for her life would be crushed by the weight of reality. That was how everyone made it sound, at least.

“You’re quiet, kid,” Val observed as they rolled through the campus to the main road. “What, can’t get your seat belt on right?”

Before Amanda could even retort, Girlfriend 5 poked her head out and responded, “Oh…no, she’s got it on right.”

There was a sudden, very heavy silence for a second before…

…Pfffft.

Both women began to laugh harder than either one of them had done in a while as Girlfriend 5 blinked in confusion. Val reached her hand out lightly grip her arm while Amanda wiped away a tear that was beginning to form.

“It’s…”

“It’s just what we do.”

“Sorry, I should have told you the kid was just a weirdo.”

“Oh-”

“Oh, I’m the weirdo? Miss Turns On ‘Avoid All Highways’ On the GPS.”

“I have been entrusted with the safety of another-”

“I’m going to tell your dad you do that. You know, your father, the contributor of like 50% of your-”

“Don’t remind me.”

“DNA. He will be like if you don’t have a harpoon jutting off your-”

“Just ignore her, Sydney. Told you she was weird.”

“-grill, then are you even driving?!”

“Why would we need a harpoon while driving?” interjected Girlfriend 5 into the foray.

“Why wouldn’t you?" Robert’s daughter said, offering further proof that she was, in fact, his. "I mean isn’t that a prime reason to not use the highway? Get a big harpoon and avoid everyone else?”

“Okay, look, all I’m saying-”

“She’s going to be like this all the trip, Syd. There’s earbuds in the glove compartment.”

Girlfriend 5 suddenly laughed, similar to how they did before. “You two…you’re very close!”

“Close?” Amanda laughed. “Why, she is Archenemy 7.”

“Just 7 now? I gotta up my game. Was at least 4 before.”

There came the eyeroll from Amanda along with the intonation that Val ought to get with the program. “Well, you were, until some shit went down with some of my so-called friends…”

Val didn’t miss a beat.

“…Wanna talk about it? I mean, I want to know what I’m competing against.”

There was a moment of silence for the all the so-called friendships at college, but it was quickly forgotten when Amanda began, “You remember Cheryl and Nick? The-”

“The stoner and the clarinet player.”

Amanda beamed and Girlfriend 5 giggled.

“I got a head for the deets.”

“Okay seriously, no one says 'deets’ anymore, VAL-ER-IE.”

“Yes they do, A…MAN….DUH.”

“Is this any indication of how the Christmas party is going to be?” Girlfriend 5 interjected with a smile.

“Every indication.”

“Hon, it’s all her side of the family.”

“No. NO. It’s all her side of-”

Girlfriend 5 just laughed as they bickered and avoided all highways.


End file.
